Thermoplastic blends containing mixtures of dissimilar plastics and dissimilar rubbers are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,413, there is described a ternary blend of about 20 to 98 parts by weight of a plastic and about 80 to 2 parts by weight of cured particulate rubber. The plastic comprises about 10 to 90 parts by weight of crystalline polyolefin polymer and 90 to 10 parts by weight of nylon. An example of a crystalline polyolefin polymer is polypropylene. Examples of cured particulate rubber include EPDM, nitrile rubber, natural or synthetic polyisoprene rubber, styrene-butadiene rubber, polybutadiene rubber and polyisobutylene rubber. One undesirable aspect of such blends is that the properties of the blend generally lack any practical utility because of the significant disparity of the individual component polymers. However, the opportunities for meeting various applications of polymeric blends continue.